Star Fox High School Reunion
by Zythxx
Summary: A spin-off to my original trilogy 'Star Fox: High School Days' series. Ten years have passed since the day all the friends graduated and went their separate ways. Though not everything happened as expected. Fara has passed on, leaving Fox heartbroken and alone. When the group of friends reunite to remember the glory days do interesting turn of events happen in Fox's home and heart.
1. A Reunion

He felt as though the breeze always whispered into his ear today, of all days it could. Today was special and the wind knew of it. It was a calming grace, a subtle hint that he wasn't alone, never truly alone. Fox walked through the meadow on this beautiful June day, his pace a little slower than normal when he was moving about with his kids. The years had passed, and over the years did his family create all sorts of good memories together. They had so many perfect days, even after her death that pained the vulpine's heart to this day.

Fox walked into the still damp grass through the cemetery, until he came about the tombstone he always visited today, every year since her passing. His breathing became a bit labored as he tried to choke back his emotions, kneeling to a single knee as he placed the beautiful bouquet of flowers down for her. It was hard keeping eye contact with the headstone, reading the words of remembrance to his past wife. Fox began slowly, trying to be optimistic in the natural occurrence of death. Years ago he never would have believed that she would leave them so suddenly, and so soon.

"Happy birthday love." Fox said out loud to himself, and to his beloved wife who lay six feet under. "Can you believe it's already been 10 years?" He tried to smile and sniffle the tears that threatened to break away from his eyes.

"I got a letter in the mail, about a high school reunion. It's already been 10 years since we graduated." Fox's tone of voice, slowly over time was changing. It was hard to smile in the face of death. We often times take our everyday lives for granted. We are desensitized to the nature of our deaths, for we believe there will always be a tomorrow. However every day is a new dawn, and each day may be our last.

He stared at her tombstone, where his wife Fara Phoenix McCloud laid in rest. A beloved mother and wife taken too soon from him and this world. It had already been nearly five years since her passing. Their time together was short, but they were some of the happiest years of their lives. Fara's final request for Fox before she passed, surrounded by friends and family is that he would visit her every year, on her birthday.

"I think about you every day honey." He broke the eye contact from her tombstone, and looked to the sky. "Jamie is doing well, she is really enjoying middle school. Mark is so big now, you would be amazed how much he's grown. He'll be turning six soon as you know. You would be so proud of him." He started to break down as Fox reached into his pocket, containing a small card from his two kids. He said slowly, through a broken voice.

"They wrote you a card, Jamie made it herself and Mark wrote you some nice words to read." Fox let a few small tears run down his face as he placed the card near the bouquet of flowers. He knew she was watching him from the heavens, as he remembered his own experience with death.

He wondered if she was perhaps given the same opportunity of a renewed life. Perhaps she was, and perhaps she was not. The Makers work in mysterious ways, as he wondered why he had to endure such pain after knowing it so well, so closely himself all those years ago. When he gave up his life to save hers, only for Fara to be taken away from him so early in their lives together.

"Sometimes I wonder…Why I'm still here and you're up there." He started slowly, as Fox looked back to her tombstone, time had not waned on its granite marking, but time had waned on his wounded heart. "Why you had to leave us so soon love, but you know…I've always smiled for the kids. Even when I didn't want to, even when it hurt a bit." Fox looked up to the sky as he spoke.

"When I saw the stars light up at night that covered the sky. When I looked to the horizon and didn't know where the planet started and where the heavens began, I knew you were there looking at them with me. When I listen to the wind I know you are speaking to me. I know you are always with me in spirit, but it still pains me that you aren't here with me now Fara."

Fox continued on for several moments. It tore him apart, every year he put himself through this. Time had not healed his scarred heart, perhaps nothing ever would. But not all was bad, he was happy to tell her some new news as he gave a small smile.

"I think I'll go to that high school reunion. I know I'll see some of our friends that….We haven't seen in a long time now. I'll be sure to tell Krystal, and Luna and all of them that you said hi. They'll ask what happened to you, I'm sure they'll be wondering after I proposed to you in front of everyone at graduation." Fox gave a small laugh as he sniffled his tears, reminiscing the good memories he and Fara shared together. "I remember you said you would never forget that moment. I haven't either love. I'll go and I know they will ask…But, I'll smile for you."

The vulpine gave himself a few moments of a mental break. He visited her several times throughout the years, multiple times a year. But today, on her birthday was always the hardest. Fox changed his posture, as he was beginning to depart from his departed wife. He changed from a single knee to a squatting position, looking at the grass to the side of her grave. He didn't know why, but he felt as though he couldn't look at the stone as he spoke.

"You probably know that…Krystal and I have been talking a lot more lately." He started slowly, opening up to his wife. "You know Jamie is still very closer to her. I'm sure you remember how she called her mommy…No one can ever take your place baby." Fox finally looked back to her tombstone as he lost it again, sniffling his tears as he used his thumb to try and wipe some of them away.

"I know you and Krystal were so close. Even after everything that had happened between us all…Ever since you left us honey…Krystal has tried to spend time with us. I hope that…You would approve. I know you two were the best of friends. You know me, I guess old habits die hard." Fox gave a nervous chuckle, referring to his on and off relationship with the blue vixen, as well as his rather promiscuous activities from their high school days.

It was hard to talk about these sort of things with Fara. As he clearly knew that they would still be together to this day if she had not fallen ill and passed on. Over time the blue vixen was trying to mend the wound that was dealt to Fox's heart, but with her work that constantly made her travel it was difficult. Fox knew that Fara and Krystal were the best of friends, he could only hope that Fara would give her approval of their relationship, whether or not it ever became something more.

Fara had passed away from a rare, degenerative type of disease. There was no cure, no hope, just a limited amount of time before she would die. It was the exact same disease that her mother had passed away from, as it was hereditary from their genetics throughout family history. She fought for as long as she could, but in time the disease took her as well, just like her mother before. Mark was barely a year old at that time, though Jamie was old enough to remember the fennec, and how she suddenly passed and one day was no longer with them.

"I hope you know that, I haven't forgotten about you darling. You will always be here in my heart. You know that Krystal would be an excellent mother to our children." Fox took a pause as he stood back up, wiping away another tear. He looked back up to the sky as he spoke.

"I don't know if…Something will ever happen or if that ship has already left. I don't know if perhaps Katt is to help in your role now honey." Fox mentioned their feline friend to Fara's grave as he had many times in the past. Over these last five years since the fennec's passing, Fox had spent much time together with Katt Monroe. The only friend within close proximity to the vulpine father to this day. They were close, very close. "That really does sound like the old me doesn't it?" Fox gave a small chuckle as he looked back to the tombstone.

"Sometimes, Mark asks what you were like. He was probably too young to remember much of the details. It hurts to tell him, but I try and smile as I remember what you were like darling. He's very attached to Katt." Fox looked down to her name, breathing deeply as he began to relax and smile again, wiping away the last of his tears.

"It's funny. Jamie is attached to Krystal, and Mark is attached to Katt. I haven't seen either of them in quite a while now. They will never take your place love but…I hope you would approve of what I am thinking. Our kids need a mother, to help them grow up to the adults I know you want them to be." Fox admitted everything to his past wife, as he looked back up to Sol shining through the trees.

"I don't know what I'm feeling in my heart, other than I just miss you so much. I don't know darling. I don't know if you're happy or you're angry at me. I don't know a lot of things." Fox admitted as he breathed easy again, trying to calm his heart as he continued on. He was so confused, just completely lost aimlessly wandering around as time has went by. After Fara had left, he had never been exactly the same. However he always knew of these values in his heart.

"I just hope that you would approve and understand. I hope that you are happy up there, in the heavens looking down on us, as you have joined your mom. I hope that you would give me your blessing, whatever I may or may not do. I have never forgotten you love, for even a day."

Fox looked back down to Fara's grave, smiling as he prepared for his final words to her for the day. Until the next time they would meet.

"I think I'll go to that high school reunion. Catch up with some of our old friends." Fox looked directly to the words that wrote 'Fara Phoenix McCloud' as he continued on.

"Happy birthday love. I'll visit again soon." Fox turned around as he began to walk back to his parked car. He breathed easy as he left the tombstone with the flowers and card that he left to his wife from him and their kids. Fox looked up to Sol's shining rays as he listened to the wind again, his spirit uplifted from the painful marks of the past.

 _Author's Notes_

 _I've been in a big writing mood lately, but I don't want to update other stories to often cause then you guys will be spoiled._

 _This is another mini-series spin off I'll be doing, expect anywhere from 5-10 chapters. This idea was given to me by Mr Foxer. He's written a few stories of Star Fox and Kung Fu Panda, be sure to check him out._

 _No fluff this time, just the feels. I cried while writing this, just saying._

 _Take it easy_

 _Zythxx_


	2. Shared Feelings, Shared Roof

_Wish we could turn back time_

 _To the good old days…_

 _When our mammas sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out._

X

" _Wish we could turn back time…To the good old days…"_ Fox sang quietly to himself, the song from the radio stuck in his head as he walked through the front door of his suburban home, going through the new mail for anything important. Nothing but the very last letter, a gift from Krystal he figured was important as Fox placed the rest of the letters onto the island stand in the middle of his kitchen as Fox opened the letter.

"Jamie? You do your chores?" Fox called out throughout his home waiting for some kind of response.

"Yea dad I did." He turned in the direction of steps coming down the stairs in a hurried pattern. His now 12, almost 13 year old daughter stood a few feet away as she eyed the letter with a small smile. "Is that from Krystal?"

"Yes it is." He gave a smile back as he entered the contents of the letter, a small cipher chip falling into the palm of his hand as he presented it to the young lady. "Looks like a gift."

"Oh I wonder if it's her new album!" Jamie was very excited as she held the small chip within her hands.

"Let's see…" Fox said as he read the letter out loud. "'Dear Jamie, I know it's been a while honey but I haven't forgotten about you. I often find myself thinking of you and your brother and father. Here is my new album, both a cipher chip and original CD as well. I signed the CD case so you can show it to your friends. I'll be sure to visit soon honey before school starts back up.'" Fox met eyes with his older kit as they both smiled. He handed her the CD case, the letter and the nice stationary it was all written on.

"'With much love, Mommy Krystal.'"

"Awesome! I've been wanting it for so long now!" Jamie cheered excitedly as she took everything from the letter in her hands.

"Make sure to thank her when you see her next." Fox turned around starting to make preparations for dinner as the girl stood there for a moment longer. Her smile vanished as she had a pressing question for her father.

"Dad."

"Yes Jamie?"

"Do you think Krystal finds it weird I still call her 'mom' sometimes?"

"I don't think so Jamie. I think she likes it personally. She's known you since you were born. I'm sure you remember me telling you that you were very attached to her when you were a baby, and she was very much attached to you as well."

"Yea I remember." Jamie took her things from the letter and walked to the kitchen table, as she looked to back still continuing the conversation with her dad. "Do you find it weird?"

"Not really Jamie, it isn't the first time I've ever heard it. Why do you ask?"

"Well…I know she couldn't ever replace mom, even if she wasn't my real mom. I just wondered if it bothered you." Fox kept silent for a moment as he just kept at his task, not looking back to the older kit as he washed his hands in the sink. He hadn't been back from the cemetery long, his deceased wife was still fresh in the vulpine's mind.

"It doesn't bother me Jamie." Fox turned wiping his hands, with a small smile. "I think Krystal really enjoys that you call her your mother. And I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind as well, she would be happy that you saw Krystal as someone you could trust so closely."

"Yea, you've told me before they were good friends."

"They were the best of friends. Krystal and your mother were very close. I think she would approve of your relationship with Krystal." Fox turned back as he began cutting vegetables and heating up the pans. He turned back his head as he called out to his daughter. "Did you do all your chores? Is the guest room prepared?"

"Yea it is. Why is Miss Monroe staying with us again?" Jamie questioned as she stood back up.

"Because Jamie, our high school reunion is about a week away, and Katt needs a place to stay while her home is being bombed for spiders and flees."

"Oh okay…Is Krystal staying a few days also?" Jamie couldn't help but be curious.

"I don't think so honey." Fox admitted as he didn't need to turn his head to know Jamie was a little disappointed. "Krystal will come and visit but she has a hotel room rented for the time she's in town."

"Oh okay, I can't wait till she comes and visits again. I haven't seen her in about a year now." Jamie said happily.

"I'm sure honey, could you tell Mark to come down please?"

"Sure." Jamie ran back upstairs as Fox continued making dinner. He gave a small smile to himself as he thought back to simpler times. When the group was still all together, alive…Back in the halls of Shooting Star High doing this and that. They had so many good memories within those halls, it would be interesting to walk those halls again to see how it's changed. Whose still teaching and who has retired, and see how everyone else has changed over the years as well.

Fox could hear small footsteps approaching him as he turned his head downwards to his and Fara's child, a young brown furred kit with the same eyes as his daddy.

"Look dad!" Mark presented his toy to the vulpine father with gleeful eyes and a wide smile. "I built it all by myself!"

"Good job Mark!" Fox picked up his young son as he kissed him lovingly on his cheek, looking at the toy with shown amazement. "Wow it looks so good! I'm proud of you honey."

"Yea it was hard." Mark admitted out loud as it had around 200 pieces, and he had managed to put the construction ship together all by himself.

"Dinner will be ready soon, are you going to be a good boy for when Katt comes?"

"Yes." He gave a small smile as father and son looked to one another, Mark was always happy when auntie Katt came around. "I'll be a good boy."

"I surely hope so. Because Katt hasn't seen you in quite a while and she says she misses you very much, and she would be very sad if you had to go to bed early for being a naughty boy."

"I'll be good!" Mark pleaded with his father as Fox gave an amused chuckle. He was very attached to Katt and that made the father happy. Even with Fara gone, he had a strong feminine figure in his life to be attached to and be well dependent on. However he did also note that his two children had different feminine role models. One to the blue vixen, and the other to the pink feline as it was always a rather awkward atmosphere whenever he thought of the two women.

"Okay Mark. Now go get cleaned up, dinner will be ready soon and your auntie Katt should be here anytime now."

"Okay." Fox let the small kit down as he ran up the stairs to get washed up for dinner. Fox turned back toward his stove as he threw in all the chopped vegetables into the pan along with the beef. He began to boil the spaghetti noodles and seasoned the vegetables and meat just right, now he just had to play the waiting game until it would be time to mix the two together. The oven timer went off just on time as Fox picked up an oven mitt and reached for the pan filled with his special garlic bread. He had already lightly buttered and put his special garlic spread on the toast, but what really made it good was a hint of garlic salt as well giving it a tasty yet not overpowering taste to it.

Cooking gave the vulpine dad to think. He didn't know how or why he got himself into this situation, but he could never guess correctly how either path would follow with each of the two women. He laughed as the scenario really did sound like the days of his youth. The first few years after Fara's death, Katt was around often to comfort the stricken father, and as the years went by they became close. So close in fact they had talked about the idea of being married. However they had a falling out, and since then their relationship just wasn't as strong. Around that time is when Krystal came back into the picture and his life as a potential dating partner. Due to their past chemistry the two bonded again right away, and with so little effort as it was simple. However Krystal's job as a famous musician, which made her travel often for her work, was a major turn off to the vulpine. Like Katt, Krystal couldn't' give up her work to be a mom while she was still young. And Fox wasn't willing to just wait until she had her fun, in result they were constantly on again and off again in their relationship.

Just as Fox was about to finish making dinner did his front door ring as it snapped him out of his trance.

"Jamie can you get the door please?"

"Okay." The young girl called to her dad as she ran for the front door. She opened it widely as she smiled nicely to their guest, as the pink feline had a nice smile for the young girl as well.

"Hi Miss Monroe."

"Hello Jamie. It's nice to see you again dear." Katt gave the young kit as she took her two suit cases and placed them inside the home to the side of the door. After she got her coat off and fixed up her outfit did she turn to the girl. "You know honey, I've told you before you can call me Katt."

"Oh I'm sorry, I guess it just slipped my mind." Jamie came up with an excuse. It's not that she forgot, it's that she just wasn't…comfortable with calling the feline by her first name.

"It's alright."

"Katt!" Mark yelled from the stairs as he quickly yet carefully headed descended to meet the feline he missed.

"Hey honey!" Katt waited for the small boy at the base of the stairs as she opened her arms wide. Mark went straight into her arms as the two hugged one another tightly. Katt gave a nice kiss on the top of Mark's forehead, she had missed him very much as well.

"I've missed you."

"Oh I missed you too Mark." Katt rubbed the top of his head as she made her way to the kitchen, she didn't need her nose to know Fox was cooking another one of his fabulous meals again. She wasn't supposed to go way overboard her diet, but she could splurge for special occasions like this one. Fox turned toward his feline friend as the two met in the center, hugging one another tightly.

"Hey Katt."

"Hello Fox, it's been quite some time since I last saw your handsome mug." Katt pinched Fox's cheek as she got a nice laugh from his two kids. As he pulled away did she give him a nice kiss to help with the pain. Time had not left its mark on the feline, as she kept her youthful looks as she smiled nicely to him. Katt felt the same way about the vulpine daddy, he was still one of the most handsome men she had ever met. The only different thing about the vulpine is now he had two kids instead of one.

"Yea it has, would you like some help with your bags upstairs? The room is all prepared."

"Oh its okay Fox, I can get it." Katt set the smaller of the two kids down gently as she smiled up to the dad. He went right back to work turning his back as Katt sneaked a piece of garlic bread, him turning around just in time.

"Katt! You're going to ruin your appetite!"

"I'm sorry I can't help it!" She ran away from his reach laughing as Katt took her two bags and went up the stairs. Jamie just looked to the two adults acting like kids as she found it strange. She didn't know why, but she had mixed feelings about the relationship between her father and Miss Monroe. Fara had been gone for a while now, and Fox had tried dating other women before. He and Katt seemed very close, but Jamie didn't know how to respond or react to it. It's not that she didn't like their relationship, she felt as though nothing was wrong with it. But she just wasn't close to the feline, something that Katt had noticed over time and tried to mend.

Jamie just didn't have much too any interest in the feline, as well as the relationship between her and her father. It didn't bother her, at least not very much, but she was much closer to Krystal than to Katt. If only she was going to stay as well. Jamie knew that Mark was close to Katt, and that was alright and all. But she much preferred the blue vixen over the pink feline. What Jamie didn't know however is that Fox and Katt's relationship used to be stronger, they at one point were talking about being serious. Fox didn't want to tell his children unless he was absolutely sure, however the feline couldn't commit. Part of it was her job, and part of it was her attitude. She felt as though she was too young to settle down, get married, and have kids of her own. However now Katt knew she made a mistake, and regretted on not taking Fox on his offer in hindsight. Now they were disengaged, not as close as they used to be. Katt was trying, but Fox made sure to keep his distance to a certain extent.

Katt came back downstairs still holding Mark in her arms as she played nicely with the younger of the two children, walking past Jamie as if a ghost in the halls. Mark very much liked Katt, and Fox must have known this as he watched the two enter the kitchen together while he kept cooking.

"Jamie." The sound of her name snapped the young girl out of her trance, as she looked to her father with a concerned look. "Is everything alright?"

"Yea everything's okay." She nodded with a small smile as to not concern her father.

"Why don't you go get ready for dinner if you haven't already?"

"Okay." Jamie ran back up the stairs as Fox turned back toward the stove putting the final pieces of dinner together. Katt relaxed in the living room that was right next to the kitchen as she and Mark watched whatever kid friendly program was on. She still held the boy close as he sat in her lap. Jamie went to her room after washing her hands, drying them on a towel as she went to her dresser to slip into something more comfortable for the night approaching. Jamie noticed something outside her bedroom window that faced the front of the house, as she showed a huge smile and ran downstairs very excited.

She waited a few seconds before opening the door unannounced as she startled the vixen on the other side.

"Krystal!"

"Oh Jamie honey!" Krystal stood outside the front door of the McCloud residence as the younger girl dove straight into the blue vixen's arms, and the two held one each other close.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Jamie, it's so good to see you again." Krystal played with the top of Jamie's head as they still held one another. Even after all these years, their bound was still strong from the days of when she was a baby, and when Krystal tried to step in as her mother.

"Here let me help you with those."

"Oh thank you so much Jamie." Krystal let the younger girl take one of her suitcases as they both stepped into the cozy home. Being in the McCloud house always made her feel welcome and at home, both in mind, body, and heart.

"Dad! Krystal is here!"

"Wait what?" Fox turned toward the hallway as Katt also held a surprised look, Fox mentioned nothing of Krystal coming to spend…time with him as well.

"Hello Fox, it's been a while." The two met in the center of the kitchen as they wrapped their arms around each other, holding nice smiles. Krystal still looked just as stunning now as she was back in school.

"Hey Krystal, it's nice to see you again." The two broke away still holding hands as they looked into one another's eyes. Krystal loved that look on Fox's face, that look when he was truly calm. Time had not waned on the vulpine's body, as she eyed his figure.

"You seem surprised."

"Well I am a bit honestly. I thought you said you had a hotel room for the time you were going to be in town?"

"Well I thought I did. Apparently someone messed up my reservation, I got there and every room was completely packed. So I figured I would stop on by and see if I could stay here."

"Yea of course." Fox came up with on the spot, even though he knew there wasn't much space left for the blue vixen. "Our home is always your home Krystal."

"Oh thank you Fox." Krystal gave a nice kiss onto the side of his cheek as she searched around for the last member of the McCloud family. "So where is-?" She stopped mid-sentence as Katt and Krystal stood about arm's length apart, the feline still holding the younger kit as she gave a small smile.

"Krystal, so nice to see you again."

"Oh Katt!" Krystal spoke as the two wrapped arms around each other, Katt only a single arm as she still held Mark. "It's been so long, you look so good!"

"Oh thank you, you look very nice yourself." Although Krystal sounded genuine, Katt on the other hand was trying to fake optimism. It's not that she disliked Krystal by any means, but having another woman in the house with Fox wasn't what the feline planned on.

"I overheard about your room, that's unfortunate. Do you have a place to stay?" Katt asked as the vixen took the question in a strange way, Fox had just said she could stay if she wanted.

"Well yea Fox just offered his home, I take it you have the guest room. Don't worry I'll find a spot."

"You can sleep with me!" Jamie offered as she was excited Krystal would be staying with them regardless. She turned around with a smile to match one of the young girl.

"That would be wonderful honey, thank you." She turned back around to face the small brown kit as he gave her a nervous look. "Hi Mark, how have you been?" The kit didn't answer with words, he merely looked away shyly as he burred his face in Katt's chest.

"Aww." The pink feline gave out in a high tone, bouncing the small kit lovingly to try and calm his nerves. "I guess he's a little shy." Krystal took note of how motherly Katt was being to the small kit, and although it didn't necessarily bother her, it did rub her in a strange sort of way…

"I suppose so, I haven't seen him more than a handful of times. Just been busy travelling and with work."

"I can imagine."

"Is dinner going to be ready soon dad?" Jamie asked as she snapped her father out of a blurred trance as he came back to his senses. Fox realized he now had all three ladies looking at him.

"Uh yea…I guess I'll set the table for one more."

"Thank you Fox."

"Sure thing. Jamie why don't you help Krystal with her things to your room?"

"Okay!" The young girl grabbed the hand of her 'mother' as she got Krystal's attention. "Come on Krystal, it's changed since you last saw it."

"Okay honey." Jamie pulled her down the hallway as Katt set the little boy down to go play or to go back to the couch. As Fox set the table for one more, Katt came up to him rather nervous like.

"So Krystal is going to stay, that ought to be fun."

"Yea I suppose so." Fox picked up on the tone of the feline as he quirked a brow. "It's not a problem is it?"

"Oh no." Katt put her hands up defensively as she lowered the tone of her voice, switching her gaze between the man and the stairs making sure no one intruded on their conversation. "I was just hoping we could find some time to talk about…" She paused.

"What?"

"You know." She continued to switch her gaze constantly as Fox knew what she was talking about. He just finished setting the last of the dishes and grabbed the dishes for the food as he set them all about the table.

"Sure, we can talk about it sometime when we are alone."

"That's my point Fox, when is that going to be now?"

"I don't know." He admitted as he didn't know what he could say to the feline. He didn't know what to say or how to say it without offending her. "We'll find a time, alright?"

"Okay." Katt just sighed, a little disappointed now that it seemed as though she and Fox wouldn't get to be alone as much during this week before the actual reunion. Krystal and Jamie came down at the perfect time as their conversation was now over, and they looked ready to bring on the food.

"Well everyone help themselves." Fox said aloud as everyone found a spot around the table. Fox sat at the head of the table with Krystal to his left, and Katt to his right. Krystal had Jamie sit by her left as Katt helped with Mark's plate to her right. Fox let everyone else go first as he just watched everyone gather around and eat. Jamie and Krystal talked a lot while they ate, as Katt tended mostly to Mark and they had a small bit of chatter as well. At least the kind of talk you can have with a six year old, as she tended to his table manners and wiping his face away. Fox just ate silently to himself as he just thought to himself.

 _Well this is awkward_ Krystal picked up on his cognitive thoughts as she pretended to not hear them. She just didn't know what was awkward. Was it her sudden appearance or the fact that Katt was here as well? Unlike the feline, Krystal didn't know about Fox and Katt's relationship. She didn't even know they were a thing, it all happened before her and Fox were getting back together. Unlike Krystal, Katt knew of the existing relationship between Krystal and Fox. Though she was glad it was more on the side of a break than being together. As Krystal ate her food in silence, she decided to do a little digging as well.

 _Man why did Krystal have to show up now of all times?_ The blue vixen heard the feline's thoughts as she was almost offended, but kept her cool as to not let on that she knew anything. She dug deeper through the thoughts, over the last couple of years since Fara's passing. After a moment she found it all, she found what Katt and Fox were trying to hide from her and it made her livid.

Part of Krystal was steamed, absolutely lit ablaze and appalled as what Fox was doing with Katt. However she knew this was several years ago, it was before her and Fox were a thing again. They had no time together since he and Krystal had spent time together, so at least that was good. He wasn't doing anything repulsive and dishonest behind her back like he did before in the past. Now she knew why Fox found it awkward, why he had returned to 'his old self', and why this meeting was more awkward and anxious instead of happy. Part of it made Krystal upset, and the other part of it made her sad. But she couldn't hold it against him, they were older now, more mature. She had broken things off with him, she chose her career and her youth over the chance of being with someone she could say she loved. Now, like Katt of how Krystal found, she was regretting that choice. She only counted herself lucky that Katt had turned down his offer at first as well.

"So Krystal." Katt tried to break the ice as she smiled to the blue vixen. "How is your work doing? I hear your new songs all the time, they're usually on top of the popularity charts." Krystal didn't respond at first, she was trying to guess if Katt was genuinely interested in what she was doing, or if she was somehow trying to trick her into showing no interest to the vulpine.

"It's going good." She started off slowly. "It's a lot of fun to meet the fans, especially my number one fan right here." Krystal rubbed the top of Jamie's head as she referred to the young girl. She could feel the jealousy boiling over in the feline's mind.

"But the one thing that really bugs me is that it keeps me away from home, from what's really important." Krystal looked toward the vulpine dad as he was completely caught off guard as he tried to not make eye contact. He knew that Katt also picked up on what the blue vixen was referring to, as she tried not to show it in her face and posture.

"How is the modeling business going Katt?" She looked back to the feline with a small smile, hiding her victory within her mind.

"It's going good, it's hard balancing out diets and where to be when for my show case runs, but it's always rewarding. I'm just glad my work doesn't make me travel, I don't think I could handle it, or being away from this little guy and his dad for so long."

Katt knew what Krystal was trying to get at beneath the surface, as she fired one back. Rubbing Mark's head affectionately and gave him a peck on his cheek. Making the young boy laugh and giggle as Fox was yet again blown away, trying to hide his face as he knew this would not end pretty. That remark stung the vixen in the heart, she always regretted staying away from Jamie, Mark, and Fox for so long, lengthy periods at a time. Part of the blue vixen wanted to argue it out here and now, but the other part of her kept it calm, cool, and collective. She had only just got here, it would be a long week if they were at each other's throats already.

"Well who wants dessert?" Fox tried to change the subject as he got up heading for the freezer, obviously the two kids oblivious as to what's going on cheering for joy that their daddy was allowing them to have dessert, which he rarely ever let them do. Krystal and Katt said nothing as they just gave each other blank stares, trying to figure the other one out.

"Katt? Krystal? Either of you some cheesecake?"

"Okay Fox." Krystal politely gave as he placed a slice in front of the blue vixen.

"No thank you, the pasta alone was already so good, can't have too much of a good thing."

"Alright if you insist." Fox gave everyone a slice except the feline as she placed her hands under her chin, and smiled toward Krystal.

"Would you want to run in the morning Krystal? You know, work off dinner and dessert?"

"What?" Krystal didn't know if she heard that right or if Katt was suggesting she was overweight, as she looked toward the feline straight in the eye as she got everybody's attention, and not in a friendly matter either.

"Oh sorry I just didn't know if you were going to work out tomorrow after all of this."

"Oh I will, maybe _tonight_ as well." The two shot each other a small glare as Fox only got up quickly, his face incredibly red as he forgot about dessert for the time being.

"So who wants to watch a movie? Maybe on the porch or go swimming instead?" The vulpine didn't know what he did to deserve both this women fighting over him, and it was only the first day. He turned on the lights outside to give light to his backyard porch, although Sol wasn't down completely it was still going down, giving the sky it's darkened blue glow with a hint of orange in the sky. The two kids finished their dessert rather quickly as Krystal and Katt only looked toward one another. Katt was the first to break it off as she gave a smirk.

"Well why don't we go watch the stars or so?" She got up to catch up with Mark as Krystal just left her cheesecake, not really in the mood to eat it anymore. Krystal was the last to exit the house as she watched father and daughter shooting hoops with the basketball hoop Fox installed himself. This was a pretty big backyard given the size of the two story home. Half of the backyard was completely taken from the large swimming pool and hot tub installed, as it was an indoor swimming pool with a large plastic covering over it. The other half had been converted into a basketball hoop, and a covered area to sit on the porch. Fox had built a large screen that sat on the top of his fence, to project movies from home. The covered porch had a fire pit and plenty of chairs around it as Katt sat with Mark in her lap, completely ignoring the blue vixen as she was out of her element.

Krystal yearned to be that close with Fox's kids again like Katt was, however her situation was just different. Jamie was older now, and it was harder to have that same level of bonding on the emotional stigma of it, not just physical attachment. But she still held a special place in Jamie's heart, she knew it as well as Fox did.

Fox noticed Krystal standing by herself in the doorway as he called out to her. "Krystal, come join us."

"Alright Fox." Krystal smiled as she stepped off the porch heading for the court as Fox bounced her the ball. She was out of her element as she shot awkwardly and far, however made it in the basket regardless, beginner's luck.

"Let me try." Jamie recovered the ball as she took her stance at the three point line, as Krystal thought it was rather far for the young girl. However Jamie proved herself as she followed through the motion, a perfect swish from the three point line.

"Oh wow, good job Jamie."

"Thanks, dad's been teaching me." Jamie smiled to her father as he went to recover the ball.

"Jamie played point guard for her school last season, she's going to try out for it again now that she's in middle school."

"That's so wonderful honey. I'm sure you'll do great." Krystal frowned as Jamie picked it up. "I'm just sorry I couldn't come to any of your games, your dad gave me your schedule but I just couldn't make it."

"It's alright, maybe this year." Krystal loved how optimistic Jamie was, as if she never had a bad day in her life. But that couldn't be true…Krystal knew she suffered when Fara passed away. But she was trying to be strong, and remember the life her mother lived, the same as Fox did with his wife.

"I hope so." The blue vixen looked back to Fox just as he was getting ready to shoot. She called out to him grabbing his attention. "Fox, can you dunk the ball?"

"I don't know, good question." Fox prepared himself as he charged the basket. At the perfect moment did he jump as high as he could, surprised himself that he was able to dunk the ball. Fox held onto the rim for just a moment before letting go, what a show off.

"I guess I can."

"Nice one." The two smiled as Katt just watched from the distance. They stayed outside until it got dark as they decided to just hang out instead of watching a movie or playing in the pool. Mark let out a loud yawn as he snuggled into Katt's chest closer, the feline smiling as she held him close.

"Hey it's past your bed time kiddo." Fox heard the yawn as he left the two girls at the court and headed to pick up Mark from Katt's grasp. "Time for bed."

"But I don't want to go to bed." Mark tried to get out but couldn't between how much yawning he was doing.

"Well I think its bedtime. Are you going to give Katt a goodnight kiss?" He looked to the feline still sitting as she smiled. Katt got up from her chair as she stood next to the vulpine daddy still holding the small kit. He leaned toward the feline as Mark gave the feline a small kiss.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight honey. Sleep well." Katt said to the boy as she planted her warm lips onto his forehead, before Fox disappeared into the house with Katt following behind. Krystal watched the entire scene as it made her feel weird on the inside. She cared for fox and his wonderful children, but she didn't know if he felt the same anymore. Perhaps the role she once saw in a future vision, the one she shared with the vulpine was truly gone now, and replaced with someone else.

"Mom?" Jamie snapped the vixen out of her daze as she turned with a smile to the young girl. It always made her happy to hear Jamie call her that still, after all these years. "You don't mind if I call you mom right?"

"No of course not honey." Krystal held the young child as she looked up to the stars, showing a face of concern and wonder as she didn't know what her place would be in Fox's, and Jamie's life in the future. "Is there something on your mind?"

"Well…yea honestly." Jamie wanted to share with the older vixen, she just didn't know if it was her place to question things that she may not have understood.

"What is it honey? You can talk to me about anything Jamie." Krystal kneeled down to match the young kit's height as Jamie looked away at first.

"Krystal…are you going to marry my dad?" The question came out of nowhere as Krystal's cheeks heated. She didn't know how to respond as she stayed silent for a moment. Truth be told, part of Krystal's time she would spend here the blue vixen hoped to talk to Fox about such an arrangement. Like they had once before, only for Krystal to foolishly throw it away and now be in this current situation. Fighting for his attention and affection with someone else.

"I know you two used to spend a lot of time together."

"I don't know honey. Would you want me to marry your father?" Krystal turned the question around.

"What why are you asking me?" Jamie didn't know what to say as her cheeks heated. She never would have thought that her answer could impact such a union if it was or was not meant to happen.

"You would be surprised on how much your decision could persuade your father Jamie. He wants to be happy, but he wants to make sure you two are happy as well." Jamie looked to the older vixen as she was embarrassed, Krystal smiled gently to the young vixen as she knew she was just curious, trying to give her some comfort thoughts.

"And your answer could perhaps persuade myself even Jamie."

"Really?" She sounded amazed as she never would have thought Krystal could be her mother if she simply asked for it.

"Well your father would have to ask to marry me, but it just might. Go on Jamie, tell me what you want." Krystal smiled to the younger girl.

"What I want?" Jamie looked to the ground, as Sol was nearly complete going down and the two were shining in the artificial light from the porch. She was trying to not be sad, trying to fight back her tears as she let go of the ball and dove into Krystal's arms.

"I want you to be my mom. I don't want you to leave again. I missed you so much." Jamie admitted the deepest feelings in her heart. She knew Krystal and her weren't blood related, and she knew just how busy Krystal was. But now that she had visited again, for the first time in a long time, Jamie felt as though she needed to let Krystal know how she felt while she was here.

"Oh honey." Krystal enwrapped the fragile child in her arms as she tried to calm her mind. She never knew just how much Jamie missed the blue vixen. Sure she missed her, as Krystal missed Jamie as well. But she also missed that strong feminine support from having a mother, and now it was like her mother was always gone on business. Krystal was the closest thing Jamie had to a mother now, and it made the blue vixen feel guilty.

She knew that most children this age wasn't ever picked up from their parents much anymore, but Krystal made an exception as she lifted Jamie comfortably into her arms, patting her back trying to give her comfort thoughts.

"I'll talk to your father sometime about it while I'm here, no more tears now, alright?"

"Okay." Jamie only gave back, trying to wipe her tears on Krystal's dress.

"Now how about bed? I'll tell you a few things about where I come from. I think I can show you something that might make you very happy." Krystal referred to the mental powers her people had, as well as the vision she once shared with Fox as it made her heart sing.

"Okay. I love you." Jamie gave to the blue vixen as it only made her heart melt, and wrap her arms around the young girl tighter.

"I love you too honey, so much." Krystal walked up the porch and into the home, making sure to close the door behind her as she headed for the stairs. So many things swarmed in this home. So many memories of the past, and ideas of what the future could hold. So many mixed emotions and feelings, as well as a few hearts that could be strengthened by bonds or shattered left in heartbreak's wake. This week before the reunion would be so much fun, but many things were still unclear under this same roof the two women shared, not only a physical, but an emotional household as well.

 _And it was only the first day_

 _Author's Notes_

 _The lyrics at the very beginning was from the song Stressed Out – By 21 Pilots_


	3. Two's A Company, Three's A Crowd

Fox walked through the home, doing his rounds like he did every evening to make sure his kids were fully prepared to go to sleep. Whether they had brushed their teeth, gotten into their jammies, or were in the physical bed he made sure to visit them both to wish them goodnight. The vulpine daddy walked toward the guest bedroom first, and knocked on it politely before entering.

"Come in Fox." Katt called out to him beyond the door, as she had just finished tucking Mark into her bed. Whenever Katt visited, Mark often times wanted to sleep with her. Fox figured eventually the feline would get tired of it and would just want the bed to herself, but she never minded, and in fact quite enjoyed the kit's company at night. Mark was letting out small gentle snores as Fox smiled to his figure.

"I guess he was a bit worn out from today." Fox whispered as he walked to the kit's form, kneeling down kissing his forehead lovingly as Katt just watched the heartwarming scene.

"I suppose so."

"Well goodnight Katt. If you need anything just let me know. You know where the bathroom is."

"I don't suppose you would want to take a shower together?" Katt asked in an enticing voice as Fox just blushed, looking over his shoulder out of habit to make sure nobody was listening on their private conversation. Katt eyed his form as Fox never wore a shirt at night, only in dark grey sweats, the feline fully knew he was preparing to shower as he did almost every night. "I know you've seen them before."

"Katt I don't think that's appropriate-"

"Because Krystal is here?" The feline interrupted as she gave him an agitated look, crossing her arms over his shoulder. "When are we going to talk about that anyway?"

"I don't know Katt, just sometime soon. I didn't plan on her being here you know that." The vulpine tried to defend himself.

"What does her being here have to do with us?"

"What is this 'us'?" Fox defended himself this time fully, "We only recently started talking on a regular basis again."

"Why is our relationship any of her business?"

"Why is my relationship with her any of your business?" Fox turned the question around as the two adults began to argue, Fox just rolled his eyes as he changed the subject. "Look I'm not going to argue with you when Mark is sleeping. Just know we will talk about it soon, I promise. Perhaps tomorrow."

"Alright Fox." Katt just settled it there with him knowing full well she had better keep her nerves cool, and her place in check. Fox wasn't wrong, not even on a technical level. They weren't anything special, anything exclusive. He was fully in the right mind to keep their relationship on a less intimate level while the blue vixen stayed here as well. Katt almost let her temper and jealousy get the better of her. But look at the bright side, Krystal wasn't in any better position as well.

"Goodnight Katt."

"Goodnight hon." The feline finally smiled to him again, as she gave him a sweet but short kiss on the cheek before he disappeared behind the door for the evening. Fox only let go of his breath as he headed for Jamie's room, not knowing what he did to deserve this situation forming in his usually peaceful home. He was flattered both women were interested in him after such a long time, but both women also needed a reality check to back off.

He knocked on the door a few times waiting for an answer.

"Come in dad." Jamie answered on the other side. The father slowly opened the door revealing the cute scene, as Jamie and Krystal were tucked in together, watching something on the holo-screen snuggled as two bugs in a rug, up against another closely.

"I just wanted to wish you two goodnight." Fox bowed down to kiss Jamie on her forehead as she was the one on the outside bed. "Sweet dreams honey."

"Goodnight, love you dad." She gave him a kiss on his cheek in return. Fox stood back up straight as the two adults look to one another.

"Goodnight Krystal, if you need anything just let me know. You remember where the bathroom is right?"

"Yea, thank you Fox. Goodnight." Fox simply nodded as he headed out the room closing the door behind her. Once he was gone Krystal looked toward Jamie as they met eye contact, quickly trying to shuffle over the younger girl.

"You know this might not be a bad time to talk to your dad Jamie, I'm going to try."

"Okay." Jamie simply gave, excitement hiding in the back of her tone. "Good luck."

"Thanks honey." Krystal smiled as she jumped out of the bed, and quickly went after the man. As she went out the door Fox was just about to enter his bedroom.

"Fox." She called out to him quietly as he looked in her direction, and met her in the middle of the hallway outside the bathroom.

"Did you need something Krystal?"

"No Fox, I just forgot to tell you thank you again for letting me stay here on such short notice." She smiled as Krystal held her two hands together by her waist. Fox gave her a simple smile back as well.

"Of course."

"I was wondering if this was an okay time to talk."

"Talk about what?" Fox questioned as Krystal broke the eye contact, giving off a slight blush.

"Well about…" Krystal paused as she played with her fingers, looking back up to the man.

"About what we talked about before." Her answer blew away the vulpine, and not necessarily in a positive light. Just great, not only did he have to have this conversation with the feline, Krystal wanted to talk about the same proposal as well, both in metaphorical and literal terms. Did they not understand it wasn't that simple to just choose between the two? Katt and Krystal needed a healthy dose of reality. A dose of that was then, and this is now. Fox was lost for words as he just shrugged his shoulders. This was definitely sounding like his years in high school again.

"Sure I suppose. But I don't really want to talk about it right now."

"Okay." Krystal sounded a little disappointed. "When would be a good time?"

"We'll figure it out Krystal." Is all Fox could promise her as he tried to smile. He could tell the blue vixen was a bit on the disappointed side, but it was all he could give her…for now.

"Alright Fox, thank you and goodnight."

"Goodnight Krystal." Krystal didn't settle for a kiss on the cheek, no she went in for lip contact and a small hug before turning around and returning to Jamie's room for the evening. Fox was about to turn back toward his room, until the door leading to the guest room opened again, revealing an annoyed feline leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Talk to her about what Fox?" She clearly did not sound happy.

"Like I said Katt, our relationship is none of your business. You want to talk? Sure that's fine, but Krystal gets her chance to talk about…Whatever she wants to as well." Fox was starting to get a bit annoyed as well. Katt only let go of her breath, and closed the door again. Fox simply forgot about it and disappeared behind his door for the evening, hopefully a good night's rest would help with how awkward today was, and how stressful tomorrow would surely be.

X

Early the next morning, Jamie was the first to wake up, still yawning as she was trying to figure out what she wanted for breakfast that morning. Fox often times made breakfast for the kids, but whenever he was off from work like he was this whole week, the daddy was usually much later at making breakfast. Jamie was so hungry the pre-teen girl didn't know if she could wait a few more hours to eat, as she reached for a bowl and a box of rot-your-teeth-out sugary cereal.

Just as she was about to pour it into the bowl a knock came to the front door, as Jamie wondered just who it could be this early in the morning right after eight? She stretched her muscles and yawned once again, before opening the door revealing a stranger. Or so she thought at least.

"Good morning." The light grey female wolf with light blue eyes gave kindly, as her smile widened, dressed as though she was an active being. "Are you Jamie by chance?"

"Do I know you?" The kit questioned in a bit of a weird tone, she had never seen this person before in her life. However this person knew her name.

"I guess you don't remember me. We've met before long ago when you were still a baby. May I come in?"

"Uhhh sure I guess." Jamie didn't know if she should be inviting this stranger into the home, but this person didn't seem like they were a threat. This person knew exactly who she was, and what if she was right? The wolf stepped into the home, looking all around at what gave its small-home feeling charm.

"Would you please go get your dad?"

"Okay." Jamie simply gave back as she went up the stairs. The she-wolf walked around slowly, looking to all the pictures and photos of the family over time. She picked up a family photo of four when the kids were still young, smiling nicely at the picture. Then set it down to look at all the other pictures on the walls. She saw anything from school graduations to sporting events. But something funny struck the wolf as she noticed. A familiar theme was taking place as time moved on in the pictures, the fennec mother was no longer present. At the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs did she turn her head, smiling wide and looking happy.

"Luna?" Fox rubbed his eyes to clear his vision as he had just woken up. It had been years since they last spoke, and even longer since they last saw each other in person.

"Fox!" Luna ran to the man to wrap her arms around his frame, as he slowly returned the favor.

"It's been…"

"It's been 10 years Fox." Luna admitted as the two broke apart. They had never seen each other in person again since graduation. While Fox stayed on Corneria, got married, and had kids like most young adults. Luna spent all this time traveling the Lylat System, never staying in one place more than a few months. This was the first time she had been back to Corneria for the first time in many years.

"Yea…Wow this is a surprise." They broke apart as Fox eyed her figure. All that traveling and exercise had not changed her shapely form. In fact she was thinner than before, more athletic.

"You look very nice as well Fox." Luna gave back once she noticed he was looking at her with wondrous eyes, her the same when he came down without a shirt on.

"Excuse me for a moment, go make yourself comfortable." Fox directed her toward the kitchen and living room before he ran back upstairs for a shirt. Luna walked into the kitchen slowly as she noticed the pictures held the same thing. As the pictures went on in time, Fara was gone. She wondered if Fox and her long time high school friend were divorced and over now.

"This is a surprise Luna, man what have you been up to all this time?"

"Traveling mostly." She turned back to the vulpine who leaned his figure against the hallway entrance to the kitchen. "Not long after graduating I left Corneria, wanting to see what was out there while I was still young."

"Yea I remember that." Fox remembered the past. "You left not even a year later, and you never came back. You've been on the move this entire time?"

"Yup, haven't stopped yet." She smiled as Fox walked to the kitchen, digging into the fridge for something to wet his tongue.

"So you're in town again, I take it for the reunion?"

"Exactly." Luna gave him as she placed her bag on the kitchen island. "I wouldn't have even known about it if I hadn't ran into Bill and Fay on vacation on Aquas."

"You just randomly ran into them?"

"Yea I was working at the largest resort at the time, and on my off days went to explore other parts of the planet."

"Interesting." Is all Fox gave back as he finished pouring his glass of milk. "So what are you here for? Just visiting or?"

"Well to be honest…" Luna broke the eye contact as she rubbed her right arm with her left hand. "I was hoping you would let me stay here for the time being until after the reunion. Traveling so much around the system I don't have a permanent home. Quite literally everything I own I carry on my back." Fox was so surprised he almost spit out his milk, as he looked to said bag on the kitchen island. Hell it was no bigger than your average duffle bag, and to think everything Luna owned which was so little she could carry it on her back was just bizarre.

"I guess if you don't have a permanent home that would make sense with you owning so little." Fox set the glass down as he looked to the bag, and then back to the wolf. "How do you afford to move around so much if you never have a job for more than a few months?"

"Well of course I only buy the essential needs, and I save up what I can in a savings account until I have enough to move from place to place. Often times I offer the employers to work for room and board and whatever pay is left after that. I've had a lot of different and…interesting jobs." Luna admitted keeping some of the more personal details to herself.

"Ah okay." Fox still shook his head as he could hardly believe Luna could life that kind of lifestyle for so long. She was much more adventurous than he was, he remembered those days well from their past.

"So is it alright or should I look somewhere else?"

"No it's okay Luna we'll…Find you somewhere to be." Fox looked around his house trying to think of where she could stay. Katt already had the guest bedroom, and Krystal was already sleeping in Jamie's room because there was so little space left. He almost wanted to offer Mark's room to Luna since he was so fond of sleeping with Katt, however decided against it once the vulpine remembered his old she-wolf friend had never met his youngest child yet.

"Give me until later today and I'll change out the sheets, you can take my room until after the reunion."

"Oh Fox you don't have to go to that kind of lengths." Luna wasn't comfortable about taking Fox's private room during her stay. She would have been happy with sleeping on the couch if it meant she could stay in his home, she didn't need the full room and board suite. "Why don't I sleep on the couch? Or a blowup mattress?"

"No it's fine Luna, I'm not going to have a guest sleeping on the couch. Not when you need your privacy as much as anyone else." Fox argued against her idea.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Of course."

"Well thank you." Luna smiled, switching topics as she spread out among the kitchen island. "So where is Fara?" That's when the Luna knew she made a mistake, watching Fox's posture and face change so drastically. Luna had no idea what to think or what to believe, she had never heard from the two after the wolf had departed. She covered her mouth with her hands as Fox broke eye contact with her.

"I'm so sorry." She went to his side to give the vulpine a comforting embrace, and the two held one another. Fox was lost in thought, he didn't shed any tears for his wife's passing, but it was definitely a not so good start to his morning.

"It's alright."

"How long ago?" The two broke apart as Luna held her hands near her waist.

"Five years ago, she passed away from a rare, degenerative disease."

"Makers, I'm so sorry." She gave the man a concerned yet saddened look, as he gave a small smile.

"It's okay Luna, you didn't know."

"I can't believe I never knew…" Luna bowed her head as she couldn't help but feel guilty. Luna and Fara were pretty close during high school, but after she left the wolf had lost contact with everybody. It was nothing personal, she just went about her life differently than the rest of her friends. Fara had been dead for years, and she was completely oblivious to the knowing of it.

"It's alright. Stay as long as you want Luna." Fox found a reason to smile, as the two looked to one another again. He still held his youthful charm and good looks from the days of their high school careers.

"Thank you Fox. If you need any help around the house just let me know."

"Sure thing." Fox looked to the clock as it was about 20 minutes past eight in the morning. "Well now that I'm up I guess I'll go on my run, maybe do some grocery shopping while I'm out." The vulpine father looked back to the wolf as they both smiled. "I'll go change the sheets now Luna before I leave so you can get comfortable."

"Thank you Fox, should I wait for you to introduce me to your kid's again?"

"I guess that's up to you. Jamie is old enough to comprehend, but Mark is pretty shy around new people, especially women." Fox admitted as he set his glass in the sink, and then remembered something. "Oh by the way Luna, Katt and Krystal are staying here as well for the reunion."

"Oh wow so you got a full house." She was surprised to hear Fox had offered his home to others already. "Are you sure I shouldn't look for somewhere else to stay?'

"It's no trouble Luna, please stay and be comfortable. Catch up with the girls before the reunion." Fox gave a nice smile as she hugged him again, rubbing his back in a tender kind of love.

"Okay, thank you again."

"Sure thing. Just wait a minute it won't take long to change the sheets." Fox excused himself quickly running up the stairs, as Luna just went to relaxing on the couch, remembering to take off her shoes before stepping onto the light grey carpeting. Fox hurried through his room, grabbing a spare pair of sheets and quickly ripping his off to be washed later. After setting up new sheets and tidying up the clothing he had thrown on the floor, as well as making sure the bathroom was taken care of did he give it his final inspection. After approving that everything was in order, and nothing was in sight that he may or may not have wanted the wolf to see, Fox ran down stairs to see her sitting patiently on the couch.

"It's all set."

"Thanks again Fox." Luna smiled as she walked over and picked up her duffle bag from the kitchen island, swinging it over her shoulders.

"Sure thing. You know Luna if you need to stock up on a few things before…Wherever you're headed off to next, you can come with me and we could catch up."

"Sure that sounds like fun. I wouldn't really be comfortable in your house anyway, not with everybody sleeping and you being gone when I just got here."

"Okay. I'll grab the keys, you get ready. And we'll head off."

"Are you ready?" Luna asked as she looked to his attire of sweats and a sleeveless tea. "Looks like you just got out of bed."

"I'll throw over a sweater." Fox banished her worries.

Luna merely shrugged her shoulders, "If you say so."

"I guess I should show you where the room is first." Fox had the wolf follow him up the stairs, revealing his private room as she simply threw her duffle bag on the bed for now. Fox grabbed a sweater on the coat rack as he put it on quickly. Fox walked toward Jamie's bedroom, Luna slowly behind him as he cracked the door open to peak his head in.

"Jamie." Fox whispered as he got his daughter's attention, seeing her snuggling up to Krystal still sleeping. "I'm going grocery shopping, tell everyone I'll be back in a little while."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too honey." Fox closed the door again as he looked back to Luna. "Alright let's go."

"Sounds like fun."

X

Over the next hour Fox and Luna reconnected from years past, just going about the grocery store buying whatever was needed, along with the few things Luna would need during her stay as well as when she would travel again. Fox offered to buy the she-wolf her things so Luna could save up a bit more before leaving. Although he offered to get her a few higher quality as well as a bit higher priced items, she insisted he buy her the cheaper off-brand names. Not only was it less money than she wanted him to spend on her, but it was just what the wolf was comfortable with after all this time.

"So you've been just about everywhere." Fox came to a conclusion after hearing Luna's tale. After 10 years of traveling the system relentlessly, she had seen so many wonderful and amazing sights. And wasn't done yet.

"Yea I've been just about everywhere in the system. Even the places few people go. Fortuna, Titania, even the Sargasso Space Station."

"Really?" Fox sounded baffled, although the vulpine had never been there he remembered stories his father would tell him about the infamous station. "How was it?"

"Horrible, don't ever go there." Is all Luna said as they looked to one another.

"I'll try and remember." Fox gave sarcastically as the two let out a small laugh. After a few moments of silence and looking at both sides of the aisle for something they may need, Luna smiled to him as he caught on.

"Remember when we first met? We were walking through the grocery store looking for this and that as well." Luna brought up as Fox remembered the days of their past. The first time He and Luna met, they went to the local grocery store for lunch, you could almost say it was their first 'date'…though perhaps not since he was still dating Krystal at the time and that all ended in a disaster. However a grocery store is where they shared their first kiss, so it wasn't all bad after all…Depending on how you looked at it.

"Yea I remember." Fox simply agreed.

"Do you ever think about those days Fox? Not necessarily about us…But when we were growing up."

"What do you mean exactly?" Fox asked as Luna tried to explain it in a more particular manner.

"Well…What if you wanted to marry me instead of Fara? Think you would have changed anything differently?"

"Hard to say Luna, after all you broke up with me." Fox gave her a quirky look as Luna shrugged her shoulders.

"Yea you're right, I'm not gonna lie about it."

"I have no idea Luna in all honesty." Fox began to open up to his longtime friend. "Things probably would have been different, not necessarily in a good or bad way. But then a lot of things wouldn't have come to pass as well."

"Yea, you're right."

"Do you ever think about us?" Fox turned the question around on her, as Luna kept looking forward with a smile crawling up her face.

"Yea all the time honestly."

"Really?" Fox was surprised, he didn't think that after all this time Luna would think about him so often, especially knowing he was married. Well…he was married.

"Yea to be honest Fox you were the last boyfriend I had, and that was 10 years ago!" She smiled as Luna finally looked back to him. "I've dated here and there but never found anyone interesting to be worth tying down too. Not since you at least."

"Interesting." Is all Fox said as his cheeks heated a bit, Luna noticing as she let out a small giggle.

"Oh come on Fox it's nothing to be embarrassed about. You know you haven't changed a bit." The two stopped in the middle of the aisle looking at one another, and smiled. "You're just as handsome now and you were back then."

"Thanks Luna, I can tell all that moving around has kept you looking young as well." The vulpine tried to return the compliment.

"It's hard to put on weight when there are days you are walking and hiking 10 miles one way."

"I wouldn't know, I'll just have to take your word for it."

"Your kids look adorable by the way." Luna was genuine with him as he gave a smile of pride. "Jamie's gotten so big since I last saw her. I hope Mark will be willing to talk to me."

"Yea I mean you haven't seen her in 10 years."

"Yea, I think of those days too. When we were taking care of her together…" Luna trailed off as Fox thought more and more about the words she was speaking. Oh man, he was starting to wonder what direction this conversation was heading. Was it a catch up, or a rekindling?

"Fox why are giving me that look?" Luna broke him out of his daze as Fox backed up for a second, giving her a sheepish smile. "Oh Makers, you are not." Luna sounded more humorous than angry, as she gave him a playful smack on the shoulder.

"I didn't say anything!" Fox tried to defend himself though he wasn't fooling her.

"I don't need you to say anything Fox, remember? I knew more about this kind of stuff than you, and that proves true to even this day." Luna gave him a nice smile as she bowed her up and looked up to the man with pensive eyes. She looked adorable as Luna gave that look to the vulpine. He remembered her words well, that Luna knew more about the ways of the heart than anybody he ever knew. She had changed so little, as he did as well.

"I'm flattered Fox, but I didn't come here to rekindle our relationship. This isn't a date is it?" Luna joked with him as she looked around the supermarket, trying to get a funny reaction out of the gentlemen.

"That's not what I had in mind at all Luna! And if it was a date, which it isn't, I would have chosen somewhere a bit more romantic than the grocery store!" Fox then bumped her off balance with his hip, as she did the same back to him. The two came together again as Luna spoke softly, in a sincere yet curious tone.

"If that's the case, then what's stopping you? And what's stopping us?" Suddenly all the fun and games were over, as Fox gave her a strange look as the realization of it all sank in. Luna continued to give him an innocent stare, as she tilted her head again revealing the side of her neck, and a happy smile formed across her face. He was completely off guard, completely oblivious to the hidden agenda that Luna may or may not have been trying to provoke out again from him.

"I thought you didn't come here for that Luna." Fox asked again, trying to deter the she-wolf again, however to no avail.

"I didn't Fox, I honestly did not come here to try our relationship again. But spending this time with you…being together after so long…" Luna paused as she was lost for words, and looked to him again as she admitted her feelings. "It's been nice. Like I said, you were the only man I ever dated I gave serious thought of being together and settled with."

Fox didn't know what to say as he let Luna continue, her stepping up to him as their bodies, and their faces were so close. Just mere inches away.

"The way I see it, we are both lost in a way. But if you remember from a few of our conversations before we separated…Both our souls are bright, attracting to other people, and attracted to one another." Luna closed what little distance there was between the two, as she wrapped her arms around his strong neck, and brought him closer to her with an enticing look.

"Luna I-"

"And we both wanted an army of kids, remember?" She brought his lips to her own, pulling him into an abrasive yet gentle kiss. As they separated, Luna took her hands off of him and took a step back, looking him over from head to toe.

"I…I don't know what to say Luna." Fox admitted as they looked toward one another, but if there was one thing he remembered about Luna form the past. It's that she got over heartache's and heartbreak's easily.

"It's alright Fox, I'm not the jealous type. I'm not saying to choose now, I'm not even saying to think about it at all. Just know that if you ever wanted to…The offer is on the table." Luna turned around turning her head to keep her eyes on the man, as she pushed the cart forward. "Now come on let's hurry up I'm starving for some breakfast!"

She ran down the aisle grabbing this and that, acting like she was 18 again. Fox only shook his head and put on a playful smile, running after his old friend like the days of their youth.

 _Author's Notes_

 _This may or may not be the last story update for the next week or two weeks. The last few weeks of what should be my last term of college are coming up, and I got a lot of work to do. I got a lot of work to do, but let's see if I'll stay true to not updating xD_

 _Hit The Mark is still on pause for now, don't worry it isn't a Hiatus, just wanting to make sure the next chapter is very organized and well thought out as it is very important._

 _Take it easy!_

 _Zythxx_


	4. Playtime

Fox and Luna came through the front door only a few hours later hands full of groceries. Both the adults headed straight for the kitchen to get to cooking a great first meal of the day. While Fox started heating pans and taking out ingredients, Luna in fact was putting those ingredients back into the fridge, freezer, and pantry. Fox got four pans and started to separate the ingredients for each individual pan. He didn't bother to wake everyone up just yet, not when there wasn't food ready to be eaten for surely tired yet hungry bellies.

"Luna, would you mind setting the table?" The two adults looked toward one another with a nice smile, as the wolf turned around finishing putting the last of the new groceries away.

"Okay sure." Luna volunteered for the job, however as she got to the table she just spaced on some pretty important info. She had no idea where anything was in Fox's home. She didn't know where the silverware was, where the cups, plates, and other utensils were. She didn't even know where to go to the bathroom.

"Here Luna." Fox walked over to the opposite side of the fridge to some cupboards, as he opened the doors on the top and pulled out the drawers on the bottom. "Plates and cups up there, silverware down here."

"Okay thanks Fox." The two looked toward one another again.

"Sure." After that it was pretty smooth sailing for the she-wolf. She had found out that napkins were already in the center of the table, so all that was left was to set out the actual places to sit.

"There's six of us in total right?"

"Yup, us two, my two kids, and Krystal and Katt."

"Okay sounds good." She went and began to set the table while the pans were getting hot, and Fox's time to do his job had come. He had multiple pans all going at the same time while Luna got out other things for the table to eat breakfast such as beverages. He had a pan solely for pancakes, a pan where he made specialized egg treats. One pan is where he cooked all the breakfast meats like bacon, sausage, and the like, and another pan was completely filled with hash browns cooking to a delicious golden brown.

Luna stopped for a moment and inhaled deeply to smell the vulpine's home cooking. "Wow Fox, it smells great."

"Well I've learned a lot about cooking since high school, you know when you suddenly don't have your mom to cook for you anymore."

"A pretty handy skill to know throughout life."

"What do you mostly eat? You know, being on the move so much."

"Honestly a lot of what I eat comes from boxes or is already partially prepared, it's not only cheaper but since I can't cook in a kitchen it's what I'm limited too."

"That doesn't sound like too much fun." Fox looked to her with a dismal kind of expression, one she held herself.

"No you're definitely right it's not fun. I'm excited about your cooking."

"Likewise." Fox smiled as the two looked to one another. Now that a lot of what he was cooking was about ready to be eaten, he quickly ran for the bottom of the staircase.

"Jamie! Mark! Everyone breakfast is ready!" Fox took a small break between his first household announcement up the stairs. "Jamie! Mark! Come down stairs, dad has a new friend for you to meet!

"Okay!" He heard Jamie respond as Fox went back to the kitchen. At this point Luna didn't really know what else she could do, so she went to go sit patiently near the head of the table where she figured Fox would sit. At the sound of his kids entering the kitchen Fox quickly turned around and motioned Luna to come to the three that stood near the entrance. His two kids looked to him as he presented the she-wolf, smiling nicely at the two her hands cupped at her waist.

"Jamie, Mark, this is Luna. She's an old friend of your dads when we went to school together. Jamie you may not remember, but Luna actually knew you pretty well."

"Hi, nice to…Meet you again I guess." Jamie felt kind of awkward as she extended her hand out to the she-wolf, Luna giving an amused chuckle as she took the younger girls and shook it gently.

"Likewise Jamie, it's so nice to see you all grown up after all these years."

"Mark, aren't you going to say hi to daddy's friend?" Fox and Luna looked to the kit as he in fact looked up to Luna. He held such a strange expression, he wasn't happy, excited, sad, or even nervous. He was just kind of blank, but that quickly changed as he gave an excited wave to the older adult.

"Hi!" To even Fox's surprise, he even looked to his kit in a strange way. Mark was normally so shy around women…Why was Luna different in the way he treated her?

"Hi Mark, it's nice to meet you. I'm an old friend of your dads, you look a lot like him."

"Thanks!"

"Alright kids go get yourself washed up and ready for breakfast, it will be ready any minute."

"Okay." Jamie gave as they were both considered excused. They were quickly up the stairs heading for the bathroom to brush their teeth and rinse their faces like every morning in this routine.

"Your kids are adorable Fox." Luna looked to the vulpine dad as he couldn't help but smile, being the proud father he was of his kids to hear any compliment brought great happiness to him. "You've taken quite good care of them and taught them well. I can just tell."

"Thanks Luna. I'll be honest it's been hard without having Fara here. Mark didn't even really know her before she passed away, but I try and bring them up the way I knew she would want me too."

"I know, things will turn around." She gave him a comforting hand on his shoulder as he only nodded in agreement, and went about cooking again. Before long the two kids came down as Luna helped them both to their seats. Figuring she couldn't do anymore and she didn't want to be rude and just flat out ignore the two kids, Luna offered to get the kids what they needed and helped make Mark his plate since his father was cooking and Katt hadn't come down yet.

"Do you kids need anything else?" Jamie and Mark both looked up to see Luna hovering over the two with a happy smile, wondering if she could do anything for the two kids while she was still up and they were eating.

"Can you get me some more milk please?"

"Sure thing Mark." Luna took the glass from the kit and placed it back down on the table, afterwards carefully pouring the milk in a slow current until it was nearly full. Luna eventually sat down and began to eat breakfast herself, as her taste buds sang eating this delicious meal Fox prepared for himself.

Katt didn't need to know who it was downstairs, she could hear the woman talking and laughing as she just grumbled and rolled her eyes.

"Great, another one. Where the hell is all of Fox's guy friends?" She asked to no one but herself as the feline put on an over shirt and headed down the stairs.

Krystal was doing the same thing as she just crawled out of bed, stretching her joints and yawning loudly, not caring that she was still in her nightgown as she headed down the stairs rubbing her tired eyes. She walked into the kitchen to be revealed to yet another surprise. Krystal and Luna looked toward one another as the wolf was just wiping her mouth clean.

"Krystal, how have you been?" She asked with a smile as Krystal smiled back to her old friend.

"Luna it's been so long. I've been great, where have you been all this time?"

"Traveling mostly. Been to a lot of interesting and unique places."

"So how was Titania?" Jamie interrupted as she wished to continue the conversation the two girls were having, with an upbeat attitude and a curious mind. "I've always been curious what's there. I've been learning a lot about it in my social studies class. How come no one ever goes there anymore?"

"Well Jamie the reason why is that it's because the planet's climate has changed drastically over a short period of time. Basically what happened as the climate changed the ancient civilizations couldn't survive in such a harsh climate. There are some indigenous beings there but you shouldn't go near them. They can be hostile, even on the dangerous side. But there is a lot of really interesting history there. Like tombs of ancient leaders and ancient battlegrounds and the remains of enormous cities."

"That sounds awesome!"

"I've been to a lot of places Jamie, but Titania was definitely one of the more interesting ones." Krystal didn't really pay much attention to the conversation after that. However something struck her as odd. The seat at the other end of the table across from Fox was empty…and there were three seats on the left all filled up. Luna sat closest to Fox with Mark right in the middle and Jamie at the end, however the two ladies just talked over the kits head when he was eating and not wanting to talk to Luna himself.

Part of Krystal's heart began to sank, she knew that Jamie cared for her in some degree. However with Luna's sudden arrival and her interesting background it seems as though Jamie was so easily captivated by the she-wolf, completely ignoring Krystal as she came into the room. Katt felt the exact same way, Mark didn't even bother to call out to the feline like he normally would because his eyes were just glued onto Luna. It didn't necessarily rub the she-wolf the wrong way, but she did take note and it was a little on the creepy side she had to admit.

While Krystal was a little saddened, Katt was just mostly irritated. Here she was hoping to get a nice, peaceful, pleasant weekend away with Fox and his family, only for his house to be filled with other women who had no business being here…At least business that Katt didn't see as being validated. She wasn't trying to be mean, and she certainly didn't hate her friends for being here either as luck or fortune brought them all together. She was just trying to defend what she wanted, as all three of them were. Well…At least just as Krystal was.

"Thank you." Krystal gave the vulpine dad as he handed her a plate filled with all sorts of breakfast delights.

"Sure thing, go take a seat with the others." Fox smiled as he went back to cooking. Krystal found herself sitting by Katt as there was no place left to sit by Jamie like she was originally assuming they would. The two women looked to the other with the same dismal look. Krystal didn't need her telepathy to know that Katt was thinking the exact same thoughts as she was. Luna looked like she was in perfect harmony with Fox's family, as the two kids were just glued to the she-wolf. Fascinated about her tales of traveling the system. However although she had a more interesting background than either of the two women, what she lacked was raw experience in being around Fox's kids. That's where Katt and Krystal each had an advantage, well at least half of an advantage.

No one was really talking about the breakfast table except for Luna, Jamie, and occasionally Mark as he asked questions. Fox found it very strange, Mark was normally so shy around other women but he was talking to Luna as if he was speaking to Katt with perfect comfort and harmony. Perhaps it was because he found her to be pleasing, or maybe it's because he was just getting older and not as shy anymore. Fox didn't know, but he didn't think it was some kind of coincidence either.

After everyone had finished their meals, Katt spoke to the father vulpine. "So what's the plan for today Fox?" He looked over toward his pink feline friend with a questioned look on his face.

"I don't know, I didn't really have any plans set in stone before you got her, and now we got an even fuller house so really we can do whatever everyone else is in the mood to do."

"Luna do you want to go play basketball?" Jamie got up from her seat as she quickly took her dishes to the sink.

"Sure Jamie, that sounds like fun."

"Can we dad?" Jamie looked toward her father as the two smiled.

"Sure why not?" Luna excused herself as she also cleared her spot on the table and put her dishes in the sink. The two ladies were quickly out the door heading for the court leaving the others behind. Fox cleared his and Mark's dishes as he talked to his boy heading to the sink.

"Mark are you going upstairs or do you want to play outside?"

"I wanna play outside." Mark gave as he headed for the outdoors as well. Before Fox followed him he looked to the two other women sitting at the table, now alone…

"Feel free to join us when you're done with breakfast."

"Okay." Is all Krystal said as Fox went out the door. Once he was gone the two looked toward one another with that same disgruntled look.

"I know Krystal."

"Yea." Is all the words they shared between the two. They didn't need to share anymore words to realize that this got even more complicated with Luna suddenly back in the picture. Katt didn't know if Luna was here out of sheer coincidence, or if she came to the McCloud household for a very particular reason. However Krystal held the true answer. She had already read the wolf's mind and this visit is more or less just that, a visit and nothing more. She saw the scene in the grocery store, and what Luna offered Fox. However she tried to not get upset about it, since it appears that Fox wasn't going to jump at the opportunity anyway.

After finishing their meals and clearing their plates, Katt followed Krystal outside to see the scene. Fox and Mark played together near the unlit fire pit as Mark always had a few toys out here to play with so he didn't have to retrieve them from upstairs. He had fallen down the stairs before when he was excited to play with a toy and ran up and down the stairs to go get it and bring it outside to play with. However what they were most interested in was the scene taking place on the basketball court.

Luna and Jamie were actually in the middle of a heated game. And the older adult was giving the pre-teen a run for her credits despite being the younger of the two and thus having more energy. However unlike Krystal or Katt, Luna was in much better shape that far exceeded your average standard. Katt and Krystal were not out of shape by any means, however Luna simply was in better shape due to all her hiking, walking, biking, and traveling.

The only rule in this game was that Luna wasn't supposed to jump when the ball bounced off the rim. So Jamie could try and get the ball first by jumping over the wolf's reach. While Jamie was breathing heavy, Luna gave her a face of determination.

"You can give up now if you want." Luna gave the younger girl an option, but she was raised to not back down from a challenge you know you can do if you give it your all. However before Jamie had a chance to give a response, Fox stepped in front of his daughter putting his arm in front of her body, and gave Luna a challenging smile.

"Don't worry Jamie I'll take it from here."

"Pffft. Bring it on old man." Luna laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"Old?" Fox gave her in a more sarcastic tone than angry. As he threw off his sweater revealing his upper body. However Luna did the same. She took off her own jacket to reveal a tight sports sleeveless tea. Fox took the ball first as he just dribbled it around his opponent, keeping eye contacts as he perfectly weaved the ball around his form, however a quick fake out took Luna by surprise as she tried to chase him down. However despite being 'old' Fox was able to dunk the ball with ease, hanging there as he gave a flared face to Luna, showing off again.

"Oh wow Fox so impressive." Luna gave back sarcastically faking optimism as Fox checked her the ball.

"Let's see you do better."

"You asked for it." Luna dribbled cautiously yet steady as well as the two looked toward one another with amused smiles. However to Fox's surprise Luna tried the very same tactic Fox used on her. Luna just charged toward the right side and jumped high into the air, higher than Fox or anyone else for that matter anticipated and dunked the ball herself. Which actually caused Fox to fall onto his backside onto the rough, black pavement.

"What's the matter Fox? Don't like the view from Loserville?" Luna teased the vulpine as he was just as surprised. Hell they were all surprised as Katt and Krystal's mouths hung wide open.

"The view wasn't so bad, though why don't you just tell me yourself when you get there." He shook it off as he took the ball from his opponent.

"You're funny, next one wins?" She still just hung from the rim and let go to help him back up.

"Sure because it will be the last."

"Big talk for someone whose about to lose." Luna took a stance ready for whatever he had next for her.

"Let's see how old I really am." The two were now driven to prove the other wrong. Fox was done playing games despite still smirking. He was about to end this game with one shot. At first he was just calmly dribbling in place waiting for her to slip up. However he quickly dribbled toward the opposite side from before, and shot from the three point line. Luna however just nicked the ball with her hand, causing it to lose momentum and utterly miss as she went to go recover it. Now they traded spots as it was match point with Luna in control.

"You're breathing pretty heavily there you old coot."

"I'll show you how we do it in this century."

"You're going to regret that. Watch Jamie I'm about to embarrass your dad!" Luna called out to the kit as she winked and turned her attention back to the game. She used the same tactic as Fox, dribbling in place skillfully weaving it between her legs just waiting for him to mess up. However once she realized he wasn't going to Luna decided to try a new tactic. She bounced the ball hard over his head to completely dodge having to deal with him all together as she went to recover the ball.

It was as simple as Luna jumping up into the air at the height of the ball to carry it threw into the hoop again. Another dunk over Fox as he just gave her a playful smile with a hint of disappointment and embarrassment. Just like that the game was over and Luna proved who the old one was for now.

"Oh my God." Katt just said aloud to Krystal right next to her.

"I know…I need to get in shape."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Fox. However I am rather curious how Loserville looks from that view." She smiled as Luna went to go retrieve her jacket. However as she stood back up straight and turned around she saw Jamie's excited face staring at her.

"That was amazing!" The young girl's mind had officially been blown, next to Luna's embarrassment yet humble attitude.

"Oh thanks Jamie, it wasn't anything to over the top…Even though I did literally go over the top of your dad."

"Oh you're funny." Fox called out to his friend as he put back on his sweater.

"It was just so cool I have never even seen a woman dunk the ball before!"

"It's actually pretty hard to do Jamie. I've just practiced it so much I've gotten used to it, that and I'm pretty tall for a woman compared to the average height for a woman my age."

"You are really tall, that's so cool!"

"Well thank you Jamie." Luna gave her a genuine smile as she didn't really know what else to say. She was happy she was getting along with Fox's kids. She was going to be here an entire week or longer until the reunion was over, so the sooner they all got along the better Luna thought. Luna looked back to her dad with the same kind of smile.

"Well that was fun. Thanks for the warm up Fox but I guess we're done with basketball for now. Got anything else planned?"

"Not really." Fox gave her casually. "But we have the whole day in front of us. We can go shopping, sightseeing, something that the kids may wanna do. Whatever is fine if we all agree on it.

"I guess it's really up to the kids, I'm up for whatever really. That or what Katt and Krystal want to do." Luna looked at the two other woman only for them both to be spacing out on their own. They were both just thinking about whether or not they would each get time to talk to Fox. They were still thinking separately and against one another, however with Luna here now it made things a bit more difficult than it already was.

"Can we play now?" Mark ran up to Luna's side as she looked down to the kit and sat on her knees.

"Okay Mark."

"Yay!" Mark ran to the deck of the backyard where Luna followed him to gather some toys to play with. However Fox rolled his neck as he looked to his daughter.

"Jamie since Luna is here now I'm going to install that bed I got for Mark a while ago. If you need me that's where I'll be."

"Okay dad." The two nodded to one another as Fox walked back into the house, however he had to go through the two women first.

"Excuse me." Fox gave as the two moved without saying a word. Krystal went inside to get ready and dressed for the day, however Katt couldn't help but see Luna play with Mark as a bit of jealousy stung her in the heart. Now with Luna here, it made things that much more complicated.

Katt didn't know what she was going to do, or what she even wanted to do at this point. All the feline knew is that she wanted, no needed to talk to Fox as soon as she could.

Playtime was over.


End file.
